


Graduation Day

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 16, 2001</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun reaches Dean’s eyes on a Saturday morning in June, it’s early and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with this picture http://24.media.tumblr.com/afe0f25df6d26188a3d6cc6c926055bb/tumblr_mhdjy0lIkQ1ra2jdeo1_500.jpg

June 16, 2001 

 

The sun reaches Dean’s eyes on a Saturday morning in June, it’s early and quiet. He can feel Sam, warm and still next to him, breathing softly. Blinking, his eyes focus on his brother’s sleeping form.

“Beautiful”

It’s barely even a whisper. Dean would make fun of himself for even thinking it if it wasn’t the truest thing he is sure he has ever said. Sam is beautiful, he is the most gorgeous thing Dean has ever seen. Sam is gentle, caring, and smarter than Dean could have hoped. He has grown up so much so quickly, no longer the wide-eyed little boy with the ruffled hair and crooked smile. His Sammy has grown into a man, and Dean could not be more proud. 

He reaches up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind Sam’s ear and lets his hand linger and brushes his thumb across Sam’s cheek. The touches are delicate enough that Sam doesn’t wake, he just stirs and pushes his face farther into his pillow. If he could Dean would lay next to Sam forever, no monsters, no pain, no responsibilities, they wouldn’t have to leave this bed, all they would need is each other. But he can’t live on Sam alone, no matter how badly he wants to. 

Dean studies Sam’s sleeping form for a few moments longer. Sam’s cheeks are flushed, his lips parted slightly. He leans in and his lips meets Sam’s, it’s soft and sweet, and Sam smiles gently against Dean’s mouth. He pulls back and grins as Sam opens his eyes to look at him. 

“Mornin’ Sammy” he reaches over again brushes his thumb across Sam’s bottom lip “it’s your big day.” Sam’s smile widens and he stretches his body as far as he can, as he relaxes and reaches for Dean. Gripping the back of his neck, he pulls him in for a proper kiss, deeper but just as sweet. Sam opens his eyes as Dean pulls back. He watches Dean sit up and throws his side of the covers over Sam and climbs out of their bed. 

“You always look so good in the morning” Sam says against the pillow. He watches Dean, naked and bathed in the soft glow of morning, pull on a pair of jeans he doesn’t bother buttoning. Dean finds the camera in the top drawer of the dresser under one of Sam’s shirts. 

“Don’t move” he says turning the camera on. “Dean come on-“ 

“You only graduate high school once Sammy, I want to remember it.” Sam buries his face into the pillow.

“At least let me get dressed first” his voice is muffled. Dean raises the camera and focuses it.

“I want to remember you like this.” Dean’s voice is soft and Sam turns to look at him as the camera clicks.


End file.
